Emmett, Bella and the Albino Rat
by Insert-evil-laugh-here
Summary: emmett wants an albino rat... that could only mean one thing. TROUBLE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came to me when I was writing my profile

A/N: This came to me when I was writing my profile.

I OWN NOTHING, But the albino rat and that alone is still amazing. 

Emmett and the Albino Rat!

'It was a normal day in the Cullen House Hold." The narrator began

"How could it be normal they're vampires, YOU.ARE? FIRED!"

"WAAHH" Cried the narrator as he ran away.

"Now then, it was not a normal day in the Cullen house hold for you see; Emmett has found the urge to buy an albino rat. Why? You may ask. I don't know. I am just the narrator. OK! Good. Now Emmett was sitting in the living room…"

"Alice, can you take me to the pet store? I want an albino rat."

"Why would you want-"Alice stops and has a vision of Emmett and the albino rat... "Ha-ha! Ok Emmett I'll take you to the pet store."

"YAY!!" Emmett screamed, clearly excited.

_I am going to name him Bob! I can teach him how to bite people and claim he is a vampire rat! OMC! I have to call Bella about this!"_

Emmett quickly pressed the numbers into the phone calling Bella.

"Bella, its Emmett! I have this great idea about an albino rat! ……Yep! ……… Meet you there!" Alice was clearly trying to hide the fact that she was laughing while trying to drive.

AT THE PET STORE!!

"Hi Bella! Let's go shopping for some albino rat!" Everybody in the store was staring t Emmett, one even called an insane asylum. "Take a picture it will last longer." Emmett snapped. Soon he was crowded by flashes of bright lights. "OW! The light it burns! Bella Go on with out me!"

"OK."

"No! You are supposed to say I'm not leaving you then come rescue me."

"Oh well, by Emmett!" Bella yelled as she walked past the now fetal Emmett sucking his thumb and into the rat section. "Emmett stops pretending to be traumatized and get your but over here!" Emmett quickly stood up and walked over to Bella.

"He is perfect!"

"I know! I want to name him Fred!"

"His name is bob."

"How about Fred Bob!"

"'Kay!" And with that they paid for the rat and got in the car with Alice and went home.

A/N: Kay, chapter two is probably going to be up soon. REVIEW!!


	2. OWWW! Freddy bit me!

A/N: Here we go chapter two

A/N: Here we go chapter two!!

Chapter two: OW! HE BIT ME!

"Good Fred bob! Now when Bella comes over you are going to bite her to!" Bella stepped through the door way and looked at Emmett and Fred bob.

"Freddy!! OW!!" Fred bob bit down on Bella's finger. At the sound of Bella's scream Edward rushed down.

"Bella! Are you okay! What did Emmett do to you?" Emmett started to walk out the door slowly.

"Emmett made Freddy bite me. Hurt. Him." Bella said the last two words in an evil voice. Edward grabbed Emmett by his shirt collar and started to drag him to the basement.

"NO!! The cage is dark! The cage is bad, very bad! Emmett doesn't like the cage!"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA- OW!!" Bella screamed as she hit the floor face first.

"HAHAHAHA!" Emmett booming laughter was heard through the whole house. "OW! Come on Eddy you don't really want to hurt me, do you really want to make me cry?" Emmett sang.

"Well Freddy, it looks like we are the only sane people in this house." Rosalie said.

A/N: REVIEW! OR FREDDY WILL BITE YOU!!


	3. NOTES BIATCH!

A/N: Ummmm…… HI

A/N: Ummmm…… HI!! This chapter is going to be notes!!

Disclaimer: I am not freaking Stephanie Meyer!! So, I only own Freddy.

Chapter 3: NOTES BIATCH!!

Emmett,_ Bella, _**Freddy**

_How could they!!_

What??

_They stopped shark week!!_

Le Gasp!!

**Those Bastards! Don't worry Bella I shall bite them all and make them being it back!!**

Freddy, you never did that for me!!

**I don't like you.**

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sucks to be you Emmett!_

WAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_Baby._

Meanie pants!

_Did you just go there?!_

Yes, yes I did.

_It's on!!_

Bring it girlfriend!

_It's been brung, poopy head!!_

**BURNED!!**

GASP!! Bella, how could you?!

_Sore loser._

Fine! You, you, umm pepe brain!

_Doodie face!_

UGLY!!

**GASP!**

_-Clears throat- no good, lying, cheating, hideous lagoon monster, UGLY JEEP OWNER!!_

**DAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNNN!!**

FINE! I'll get new friends! Who needs you anyway!

_Ummmm… You._

**Emmett, we're your only friends.**

Damn't!!

A/N: WOOOOTTTTTTT REVIEW!!


End file.
